Оружие
Burning Sickle Горящий Серп Описание: Этот серп наполнен кровью древних существ, которых жрецы Культа называют Рабами Вечного Пламени. Кровь этих тварей вскипает при соприкосновении с воздухом человеческого мира и обжигает всех, в кого вонзается это страшное оружие. This sickle is filled with the blood of ancient beings, whom the priests of the Cult call Slaves of the Eternal Flame. The blood of these creatures boils in contact with the air of the human world and burns all, in whom this terrible weapon is stick in. Характеристики: Умение: Лапа ворона Crows Paw Описание: В лапе гигантского ворона заключена душа этой гордой птицы. Сильные маги могут временно освобождать душу из заточения и направлять её ярость на своих врагов. In the paw of a giant crow is contained the soul of this proud bird. Powerful mages can temporarily free the soul from imprisonment and direct its rage at their enemies. Характеристики: Умение: Электрическая дубина Electric Mace Описание: Эта электрическая булава была создана по чертежам из лаборатории Теслы. Внутрь навершия булавы помещён стеклянный шар, в котором заключен колоссальный электрический заряд. This electric mace was created according to drawings from Tesla's laboratory. There is a glass ball with a huge electric charge inside its top. Характеристики: Умение: Катана-фламберг Flamberg-katana Описание: Катана-фламберг - чрезвычайно редкое и ценное оружие, с помощью которого профессиональные убийцы могут наносить своим незадачливым противникам жуткие рваные раны. Flamberg-katana - an extremely rare and valuable weapon with which assassins can inflict terrible lacerations on their unlucky opponents. Характеристики: Умение: Пламенная булава Fiery Mace Описание: Пламенная булава - возможно, самое ценное из всех смертоносных изобретений безумного Маркуса. От её навершия так и пышет жаром. The Golden Mace is perhaps the most valuable of all the deadly inventions of insane Marcus. There is a lot of heat from its top.. Характеристики: Умение: Кирка мастера-рудокопа Master Miner Pickaxe Описание: За особые заслуги подводных рудокопов награждают особыми кирками. Они не только красивы, но и очень прочны, ведь их выплавляют из добытого в Инсмуте уникального металла с добавлением сплава хрома с серебром. For special merits underwater miners are rewarded with special picks. They are not only beautiful, but also very durable, because this picks are smelted from unic metal mined in Insmouth with the addition of chromium and silver alloys. Характеристики: Умение: Зонт верховной ведьмы Umbrella of the Supreme Witch Описание: Обычные волшебники пользуются волшебными палочками, могучие колдуны - зачарованными зонтами, а величайшие из чародеев предпочитают зонты из зачарованного инсмутского металла с янтарным напылением, ведь такой зонт является великолепным проводником магии, в особенности огненной. В то же время чары, накладываемые на подобные зонты, делают их крайне прочными и упругими. Ordinary wizards use magic wands, powerful sorcerers use enchanted umbrellas, and the greatest of sorcerers prefer umbrellas of enchanted insmouth metal with amber spraying, because such umbrellas with proper processing man be an excellent conductors of magic, especially fire magic. At the same time, the spells cast upon such umbrellas by powerfull enchanters makes them extremely durable and elastic. Характеристики: Умение: Вечная шпага Eternal Sword Описание: Вечная шпага - не только символ высочайшего статуса среди алхимиков, но и очень эффективное оружие. Добавляемые в сталь шпаги примеси придают ей жесткость, а золото защищает лезвие от разъедающего воздействия наносимых на клинок смертоносных кислот. The Eternal sword is not only a symbol of the highest status among the alchemists, but also a very durable and effective weapon. The impurities in the steel of the sword give it rigidity, and gold protects the blade from the corrosive effects of deadly acids applied to his blade. Характеристики: Умение: Доисторический клинок Prehistoric Blade Описание: Этот жуткий двуручный меч, созданный из сплава костей и сплава какого-то неизвестного серебристого и инсмутского металлов, явно долгое время находился в воде. Впрочем, вряд ли наросшие на лезвии ракушки хоть сколько-нибудь понизили его боевые качества. This eerie greatsword, crafted from an alloy of bones and an alloy of some unknown silver and insmouth metals, had clearly been in the water for a long time. However, it is unlikely that shells that grew on the blade reduced his fighting qualities to any degree. Характеристики: Умение: Мистическая катана Mystical Katana Описание: Только величайшие убийцы сильнейших кланов могут позволить себе подобные катаны. Это оружие - не просто символ статуса и показатель воинского мастерства. На клинки таких катан накладываются могущественные чары, из-за которых они становятся крайне легкими, прочными и гибкими. Only the greatest killers of the strongest clans can afford such katanas. This weapon is not just a symbol of status and an indicator of military skill. Powerful spells cast on such weapons makes golden swords extremely light, durable and flexible. Характеристики: Умение: Осклизлый гарпун Slimy Harpoon Описание: Древнее оружие из загадочного металла. Похоже, когда-то в него намертво вцепился осьминог, но теперь об этом напоминает только его щупальце. An ancient weapon of mysterious metal. It seems that once an octopus tightly clutched it, but now only it's tentacle reminds of it. Характеристики: Умения: Учебная шпага Training Sword Описание: Подобные именные шпаги широко используются студентами Академии Алхимии. Во вделанной в рукоять колбе плещется яд, а у основания клинка выгравирована фамилия "Вэллс". Such name swords are widely used by students of Alchemy Academy. Poison is splashing in the flask built into the hilt, and the name "Wells" is engraved at the base of the blade. Характеристики: Умения: Ржавый топор-капкан Rusty Trap Axe Описание: К старому топору прицеплен заляпанный засохшей грязью и почерневшей кровью капкан. Похоже, прежний владелец не слишком ухаживал за своим оружием. A trap stained with dried mud and blackened blood is attached to an old ax. It seems that the former owner did not take too much care of his weapons. Характеристики: Умения: Топор-дробовик Shotgun Axe Описание: Этот старый боевой топорик с покрытым выщербинами лезвием необычайно увесист. Впрочем, это и неудивительно, ведь в его рукоять вмонтирован небольшой дробовик. This old battle hatchet with a chipped blade is unusually heavy. However, this is not surprising, because a small shotgun is mounted in its handle. Характеристики: Умения: Клинок из морских глубин Deep Sea Blade Описание: Тусклое и покрытое шипами лезвие этого чудовищного оружия наводит на мысли о неведомых морских тварях. Непонятно, кем и из чьей кости оно было сделано, но, пожалуй, лучше об этом и вовсе не задумываться. The dull and spiked blade of this monstrous weapon makes one think of unknown sea creatures. It is unclear by whom and from whose bone it was made, but perhaps it’s better not to think about it at all. Характеристики: Умения: Окровавленный серп Bloodied Sickle Описание: Острие этого серпа необычной формы покрыто свежей кровью. Оружием подобной формы наверняка удобно распарывать животы. Возможно, именно это недавно и было им проделано. The tip of this unusual shape sickle is covered with fresh blood. A weapon of this shape is probably convenient to rip open the bellies. Perhaps this is precisely what it has done recently. Характеристики: Умения: Потертый гарпун Shabby Harpoon Описание: Хоть острие этого гарпуна начищено и поблескивает в свете фонарей, но отполированная от долгого использования рукоять выдаёт его настоящий возраст. Although the spearhead of this harpoon is polished and gleams in the light of lanterns, the hilt polished from long use shows its true age. Характеристики: Умения: Старая катана Old Katana Описание: Легкое и некогда очень грозное оружие с Востока. Жаль, что из-за многократной заточки и полировки лезвие этой старой катаны потеряло былую прочность и блеск. Light and once very formidable weapon from the East. It is a pity that due to repeated sharpening and polishing, the blade of this old katana lost its former durability and glint. Характеристики: Умения: Меч-хребет Ridge Sword Описание: Чудовищного вида оружие, собранное каким-то безумцем из человеческого хребта и чьих-то ребер. Вряд ли оно особо эффективно в качестве оружия, но впечатление производит жуткое. This monstrous kind of weapon was assembled by some madman from a human ridge and someone’s ribs. It is unlikely to be particularly effective as a weapon, but it scares. Характеристики: Умения: Тусклая булава Dim Mace Описание: Один из первых удачных прототипов булавы-жаровни, созданной в мастерской местного гвардейца-пироманьяка Маркуса. Старое, закопченное, но всё ещё очень крепкое оружие. One of the first successful prototypes of a brazier club, created in the workshop of the insmouth guard pyromaniac Markus. It's an old, sooty but still very strong weapon. Характеристики: Умения: Многоствольное ружье Multibarrel Gun Описание: Для своих габаритов это многоствольное ружье-пулемет необычайно мало весит. Центральный ствол ружья явно предназначен для крупнокалиберных снарядов. Жаль, что боезапас ружья невелик, перезарядка занимает немало времени, а продукты сгорания пороха выходят из стволов под высоким давлением. For its dimensions this multi-barrel submachine gun weighs unusually low. The central barrel of the gun is clearly intended for large-caliber shells. It is a pity that the ammunition of the gun is small, reloading takes a lot of time, and also all products of the gunpowder's combustion leaves the barrels under high pressure. Характеристики: Умения: Кирка подводника Submariner Pickaxe Описание: Обмотанная старыми почерневшими тряпками и потускневшая от морской воды, эта кирка не производит особого впечатления. Тем не менее, в руках умелого шахтера она все ещё способна на многое. Wrapped in old blackened rags and tarnished from sea water, this pickaxe does not make much of an impression. However, in the hands of a skilled miner she is still capable of much. Характеристики: Умения: Зачарованный зонт Charmed Umbrella Описание: Рядом с этим древним зонтом, формой напоминающим паука, возникает ощущение присутствия чего-то потустороннего. Вдобавок его лапки указывают вперед, словно чудовищные изогнутые антенны. Нечистое оружие. Next to this ancient umbrella, a shape resembling a spider, there is a feeling of the presence of something otherworldly. In addition, his paws point forward, like monstrous curved antennas. It's a really devilry weapon. Характеристики: Умения: Гигантская клешня Giant Claw Описание: Массивная и вонючая, клешня такого размера когда-то принадлежала поистине огромному крабу. Кто-то оторвал её от прежнего владельца и вытащил с собой на сушу. Вряд ли под толстым хитином осталось что-то съедобное, но ударить ей при необходимости можно очень даже неплохо. Massive and smelly, a claw of this size once belonged to a truly huge crab. Someone tore it away from its previous owner and pulled it out to land. It is unlikely that under the thick chitin something edible remained, but if necessary you can hit it very well. Характеристики: Умения: Переплетенный серп Braided Sickle Описание: Это загадочного вида оружие состоит из двух сплетенных друг с другом сегментированных прутьев. Непонятно, из чего они состоят и кто их создал. С некоторой долей уверенности можно предположить лишь то, что этот серп был создан много веков тому назад. This mysterious weapon consists of two segmented rods woven together. It is not clear what they consist of and who created them. With a certain degree of certainty, we can only assume that this sickle was created many centuries ago. Характеристики: Умения Древняя ядовитая шпага Ancient Poison Sword Описание: Лезвие этой старинной шпаги как будто немного расплавлено. На богато украшенной рукояти золотой тесьмой выгравировано слово "Serpens Virosus". Возможно, это оружие принадлежало кому-то из древних и могущественных Алхимиков. The blade of this ancient sword seems to be a little melted. The word "Serpens Virosus" is engraved on the ornate hilt with gold braid. Perhaps this weapon belonged to one of the ancient and powerful Alchemists. Характеристики: Умения: Жуткая шипастая секира Creepy Spiked Axe Описание: Диковинного вида оружие с помещенным на вершину капканом производит весьма гнетущее впечатление. Похоже, оно было смастерено каким-то опытным Охотником из подручных средств где-то в тропиках, капкан из гигантской росянки явно на это указывает. A strange-looking weapon with a trap placed on top makes a very depressing impression. It seems that it was made by some experienced Hunter from improvised weapons somewhere in the tropics, a trap from a giant sundew clearly indicates it. Характеристики: Умения: Меч из исполинского плавника Gigantic Fin Sword Описание: Подводный мир полон исполинских чудовищ. Из частей тел некоторых из них при желании можно изготовить оружие, прекрасным примером чему служит этот кошмарного вида клинок. The underwater world is full of gigantic monsters. Of the parts of the bodies of some of them weapons can be made, an excellent example of which is this nightmarish-looking blade. Характеристики: Умения: Топор охотника на чудовищ Monster Hunter Axe Описание: Странно, но на этом изящном топоре огромный капкан совсем не выглядит чужеродно. Чувствуется, что над его созданием потрудился настоящий мастер. Судя по пятнам крови, в бою это оружие показало себя с самой лучшей стороны. It's strange, but on this graceful axe a huge trap does not look alien at all. It is felt that a real master worked on it. Judging by the stains of blood, in battle this weapon showed its best side. Характеристики: Умения: Пожарный топор Fire axe Описание: Обыкновенный пожарный топор с местами облупившейся краской. Судя по вытертой ручке и зазубринам на лезвии, его нередко приходилось пускать в дело. И вряд ли только ради во время пожаров... Ordinary fire axe with places peeling paint. Judging by the wiped handle and notches on the blade, he often had to be used a lot. And hardly for the sake of fires ... Характеристики: Умения: Чугунная сковорода Cast-iron Pan Описание: Универсальный кухонный инструмент, с помощью которого можно и еды приготовить, и нерадивого пьянчугу отрезвить крепким ударом. Незаменимая в хозяйстве вещь. A universal kitchen tool, with it you can cook food, and also - strike a slothful drunkard. An irreplaceable thing in the household. Характеристики: Умения: Ржавая труба Rusted Iron Tube Описание: Увесистая и покрытая слоем ржавчины старая труба, напоминающая формой и массой булаву. Судя по импровизированной рукояти из тряпья, недавно её использовали именно в качестве оружия. A weighty and rust-covered old pipe resembling a mace in shape and weight. Judging by the improvised handle made of rags, recently it has been used precisely as a weapon. Характеристики: Умения: Водопроводная труба Water Pipe Описание: Судя по грязи внутри трубы, когда-то по ней текла вода. Видимо, недавно её вырвали из водопроводной системы для того, чтобы хорошенько кому-то врезать. Judging by the dirt inside the pipe, once water flowed through it. Apparently, recently it was torn out of the water supply system in order to bat someone. Характеристики: Умения: Вилы Pitchfork Описание: Проверенное веками оружие простого народа. Отличный инструмент для сбора сена и накалывания обнаглевших аристократов. This weapon of common people checked by centuries. An excellent tool for collecting hay and pricking insolent aristocrats. Характеристики: Умения: Стеклянный нож Stained Glass Knife Описание: Жуткого вида нож, представляющий из себя крупный осколок витражного стекла с остатками чугунного обрамления. Покрыт чей-то подсохшей кровью. A creepy-looking knife, which in essence is a large fragment of stained glass with the remains of a cast-iron frame. It covered with someone's dried blood. Характеристики: Умения: Факел Torch Описание: Навершие этой прочной деревянной палки обмотано промасленной тряпкой. Кто-то недавно поджег этот самодельный факел, да вскоре куда-то подевался. The top of this sturdy wooden stick is wrapped in an oiled rag. It looks like someone recently set fire to this torch, but this unknown person left his torch shortly afterwards. Характеристики: Длинный Факел Long Torch Описание: Навершие этой прочной деревянной палки обмотано промасленной тряпкой. Кто-то недавно поджег этот самодельный факел, да вскоре куда-то подевался. The top of this sturdy wooden stick is wrapped in an oiled rag. It looks like someone recently set fire to this torch, but this unknown person left his torch shortly afterwards. Характеристики: Палаш-пила Broadsword Saw Описание: Подобные орудия широко использовались среди инженеров и саперов на полях недавней войны. Острой стороной можно резать, обратной - пилить, а масса клинка позволяет наносить им увесистые удары в рукопашной схватке. Such tools were widely used among engineers and sappers in the fields of the recent war. The sharp side can kill, the reverse can cut, and the mass of the blade allows to inflict heavy blows in a melee combat. Характеристики: Рыцарский меч Knight's Sword Описание: Классическая обоюдоострая форма этого клинка проверена веками, а надежная рукоять удобно лежит в руке. Надежное оружие, когда-то являвшееся признаком высокого положения или рыцарского титула. The classic double-edged shape of this blade has been tested for centuries, and the reliable handle conveniently lies in a hand. A reliable weapon, once it was a sign of a high position or a knighthood. Характеристики: Булава-колокол Bell-Mace Описание: Острые шипы на впаянном в рукоять колоколе зловеще поблескивают в лунном свете. Тяжелое, массивное и очень грозное оружие. Sharp spikes on a soldered bell gleam ominously in the moonlight. Heavy, massive and very formidable weapons. Характеристики: Шипастая бита Spiked Bat Описание: В навершие этой тщательно отполированной биты были грубо вколочены огромные гвозди. Выглядит жутко, бьет больно. Huge nails were roughly driven into the tops of this carefully polished bit. It looks creepy and dangerous. Характеристики: Загадочный футляр Mysterious Case Описание: Тяжелый футляр от виолончели покрыт прекрасными узорами. Закрыт, но при желании им можно по кому-нибудь хорошенько ударить. Из верхней части футляра подозрительно торчит покрытый копотью оружейный ствол. The heavy cello case is covered in beautiful patterns. It is closed, but if you wish, with this case you can hit someone well.The soot-covered gun barrel suspiciously sticks out from the top of the case. Характеристики: Шипастый крюк Spiked Hook Описание: Мясницкий инструмент, волею какого-то безумца ставший оружием. В этот серп тут и там впаяны острые гвозди, уже успевшие вкусить чьей-то крови. A butcher’s tool, by the will of some madman became a weapon. Sharp nails are soldered here and there, which have already tasted someone's blood. Характеристики: Двуручная пила Two-handed Saw Зазубренным лезвием такой пилы можно одинаково хорошо как пилить древесину, так и рвать податливую человеческую плоть. The serrated blade of such saw can equally well cut wood and tear malleable human flesh. Описание: Характеристики: